BE&J The secret
by IsaTheWolfGirl
Summary: Summary: What if Bella only dated Eddie for Charlie and because he was the best choice at the time? What if Jasper catches Bella and Emmett in a compromising position? Will he keep the secret and be a part of it or tell it? Will sparks fly? All human.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own twilight even if I wish I did because the ending would be better for me!(Bella and Jacob)**

I was fed up with Edward! It had been a year since I had sex and that was with a fuck buddie of mine. Edward insisted that he had to wait until marriage to have sex. He was partically ancient at his ways! I can't stand it any more! I'm only with him because Charlie was worried about me for being 19 and single and the other hot boys were taken! I was at the Cullen house and Edward was sleeping. Jasper was in his room reading a book. Alice and Rosalie had gone a shopping trip while Carlisle and Esme were *cough* _busy _*cough*. I went in the living room and what I saw made me wet. Emmet was on the couch, naked pleasuring himself while watching porn. He was stroking his big cock. Huh! I guess he misses Rose. I knew that it wasn't right to watch but I couldn't help mysellf. My body stripped from my clothes on its own will sand my hand went down to stroke my clit. I was so wet! I pushed a finger into my pussy and imagined that it was Emmett's fingers. A moan escaped my mouth and Emmett's head turned and he saw me. I thought that he was going to yell at me but instead he whispered

"Bella" When he saw that I had no clothes on his eyes darkened with lust. He got up, came to me and his lips crassed on mine. I imediately kissed him back and he groaned as I rubbed myself against his throbbing dick. He picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist. We continued to kiss only breking apart for air. He was kissing my neck while he took us in his room. He laid me on the bed and with one move he was inside me. We both moaned in pleasure. He waited a minute for me to adjust to his size and then he started moving. Slowly at first but then faster and harder.

"Oh god Bella...so...tight!'

"Emmett please don't stop!"

He didn't. He kept thrusting inside me. "Faster Em... Harder!" He started kissing my neck and playing with my tits while he was taking me.I was about to come and I knew that he wasn't too far either because he was had picked up a faster pace. I felt my walls tighten around his cock.

"Emmett! I'm going to cum!"

"Cum for me baby! Cum for me!" I didn't wait to hear it twice. We came hard at the same time while moaning each others names. Emmett collapsed on top of me, but still careful not to crash me with his weight, while we were trying to catch our breathing. Emmett rolled over and I placed my head at the crook of his neck. I knew that it wasn't the best time for talking but I needed to know if he regreted anything.

"Emmett, you technically cheated on Rose and I cheated on Edward. Do you regret it, because I don't. I don't even like the prude. I just dated him because Charlie was worried about me because I didn't have a boyfriend. That I brought home that is. Anyway, Edweirdo was the best choice at the time"

"I don't regret it either Bella. I just dated Rose because Carlisle and Esme wanted me to find someone and she was the best choice compared to the other freaks at school" he said. Then he lifted my chin and kissed my lips softly. I laid my head back down and drifted off to sleep. The next morning I was waken by a loud "BANG" folowed by a

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" from Jasper.

_**Hey guys! I hope that you liked this chappie! It's a different story from the ones I usually write but I said to give it a shot! If I will continue it or delete it depends on your reviews! So please tell me what is in my best interest to do! **_

_**xoxo IsaTheWolfGirl**_


	2. Chapter 2

**POLL**

**HEY GUYS! SORRY BUT THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER. WHAT DO YOU THINK, SHOULD I PUT JASPER IN THE MIX AND MAKE BELLA HAVE TWO MATES? I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE SO PLEASE VOTE!**

**xoxo IsaTheWolfGirl**


	3. Note

_**Hey guys! I know that I haven't updated in a while but I didn't have time. I had visitors, I went on holiday etc. I promise that I will start updating all of my stories again and even start new ones!**_

_**xoxo IsaTheWolfGirl**_


End file.
